


empty crown

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Villanelle's Side, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For day #1 of whumptober.Prompt No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME: Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | HangingVillanelle has been captured and tortured. (Villanelle's side of things)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	empty crown

Villanelle lost track of the days, the time, she had no idea how long she had been chained up in that windowless room. They’d let her sleep a little and then wake her to keep her sleep deprived. She swears she’s hallucinating because she thinks she sees Eve in the corner of the room, just watching over her.

But that’s what keeps her hanging on.

Until the paranoia sets in and she begins to doubt herself and maybe Eve is making her suffer like this.

Then the arguments begin with herself.

_ Eve would never do this. _

_ How do you know that? _

_ Because we’re the same. _

_ But would you not have done this to her once upon a time. _

_ Shut up and get out of my head!!! _

Between the arguments in her head and them constantly waking her up, they like to torture her, but they never tell her what they want. 

She begs them to stop, she’ll tell them what they want to know, but they never want anything from her.

Just her pain.

She screams for Eve, she screams for her to help her, to save her. But she never comes. She silently cries and wonders how they broke her so easily, if this is her punishment for all her sins.

They never talk to her. She’d almost believe she was invisible if they weren’t torturing her so much.

Her lips are cracked and bleeding, she’s dehydrated, her wrists are raw and red from trying to break free.

She’s given up all hope until she hears gunfire but she automatically believes she’s just hallucinating again.

There’s yelling and she hears the sound of running feet. She’s not sure what's happening, she’s just hunched over in her chair, glazed over eyes barely focusing on the floor.

She feels her eyes growing heavy and she knows they’ll be in soon to shake her awake. She thinks she hears Eve calling out to her like a lullaby.

“Villanelle!”

And there she is flinching awake at a touch that’s far more gentle then she’s gotten used to. Her bindings are released and her chin is tilted up so her blurry gaze meets the eyes she’s missed for so long.

She croaks out, “Eve, is that really you? I’m not hallucinating again am I?”

“No, V, it’s really me. I promise. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

Weakly reaching out for Eve, she falls limp against her, crying, “Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve,” over and over again.

Eve hugs her and brushes back her sweat soaked hair, “I’m going to take care of you now, I’m not letting anyone hurt you again.”

There’s men with guns swarming in the background and Villanelle just breathes Eve in, before passing out she manages to get out, “You saved me, Eve, you always save me.”


End file.
